clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton Trap
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Ambush and distract unsuspecting foes with a surprise skirmish of short-lived, but sneaky skeleton troops! Skeleton Traps can be configured to pursue ground or air troops." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Skeleton Traps are structures that remain hidden until they are activated by an attacking troop moving into their trigger radius. **Once triggered, the coffin rises from the ground and multiple Skeletons appear in the area around the coffin to attack nearby troops depending on whether it is set for ground or air troops. You can see the difference above using the Toggle Mode feature. **Once activated, the Skeleton Trap must be re-armed in order to be a part of the next defense. Doing so is free and occurs automatically once the player logs into the game. **They can be configured to attack either ground troops or air troops. **They will remain invisible if set to ground and an air troop passes over (and vice versa). **The number of Skeletons released depends on the level of the Skeleton Trap. **The Skeletons released have a small skull icon next to them to signify they came from a Skeleton Trap (as opposed to being summoned by a Witch), similar to the icon displayed next to Clan Castle troops. The reason behind this is because they play an equal role to the Skeletons summoned by a defending Witch in the Clan Castle. **The Skeletons from the trap have very similar stats to the Skeletons summoned by the Witch. While Skeleton Trap skeletons have the same DPS and hitpoints, they attack slightly faster, and air skeletons move slightly slower. **Skeleton Traps set to defend against air troops have wings instead of a skull on the face of the coffin. Skeletons that arise from being triggered while set to defend against air troops float through the air with the aid of two small red balloons, the same balloons as those on the Air Bomb. **Skeleton Traps were added in the October 22, 2014 Halloween update, but are a permanent addition that will remain available after the holiday has passed, unlike in previous years. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Skeleton Traps make valuable distractions. You can place them near buildings you wish to protect to distract most troops that wish to attack that building, allowing your defenses time to destroy the attacking troops. **They are useful in distracting Heroes and P.E.K.K.As, especially when either are near the Town Hall. They are even better against troops who target defenses, such as Giants and Hog Riders, because they do not stop to attack the Skeletons, in which they slowly get killed while destroying the defenses. This is the same with any other troop who target a certain building structure. **You can place Skeleton Traps near a Bomb Tower to stall troops there when it explodes. However, this generally does not work for troops that target defensive buildings, such as the Hog Rider, since they will ignore the Skeletons unless the Bomb Tower was the last defense standing. **In air mode, place the Skeleton Trap near Air Defenses to distract Dragons from targeting them. **The Skeleton Trap's Skeletons can attack defense-targeting troops without retaliation, so when you make a base, try to separate the support unit from the tanks in order to prevent such support units from destroying the Skeletons. **Another way to prevent your opponents from defeating your base with Balloons is to set your Skeleton Traps to air mode and place them near your defenses. Since the Balloons won't attack your Skeletons, they can dish out a good amount of damage to the Balloons. These skeletons are also quite a nuisance to spaced out Lava Pups/Minions that are focused on a building rather than the skeletons themselves. Be aware of Lava Pups and Minions if the opponent is using Lava Hounds and Minions to assist the Balloons. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, Skeleton Traps are a light shade of brown and have a skull or a batlike figure on the front of the coffin. It is boarded up, indicating that the Skeletons were possibly once people. **At level 3, the Skeleton Trap is a darker shade of brown and has five brass studs on the face of the coffin. A short, dark brown board connects the coffin together at the top. ---- *'Trivia' **After deploying, the coffin quickly disappears. Scorch marks on the ground where the Skeletons clawed up through the ground disappear a short time later. **The Skeleton Trap is currently the only in the Home Village that can be set to target either ground or air troops, much like the Mines in the Builder Base. It is also the only trap in the entire game to spawn troops. **You can tell if they are the Skeleton Trap's Skeletons because they have a skull next to their health bar, and unlike the Skeletons summoned by the Witch, their health bar is permanent. **It has a distinct sound from all other Home Village traps when selected. *The Skeleton statistics are not seen in-game but can be found in game files. For movement speed, numbers in brackets are the raw movement speed statistics, while the numbers outside the brackets are derived from these raw statistics. ru:Скелет в шкафу de:Skelettfalle es:Trampa de esqueletos fr:Piège squelettique nl:Skeletval pl:Skeleton Trap Category:Traps Category:Home Village